


sin esperanza alguna

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basado en la 5 temporada</p>
            </blockquote>





	sin esperanza alguna

Ha veces ganar no es todo, ganar es una ilusión que se rompe como una burbuja, cuando pones en la balanza todo lo que he perdido, y todo lo que he ganado, y siempre sale mismo resultado, lo que he perdido ha superado lo que he ganado.

He ganado la guerra, pero ¿cuántas batallas, he perdido?, Miles, quizás Sam y Yo, nos hemos acostumbrado a Perder.

Sin esperanza alguna, sin ilusión, sin que la suerte nos Sonría, y que este en nuestro lado.

No me importa nada, si voy al cielo, o la infierno, o soy un fantasma, en un motel, no me importa nada.

Voy a saltar de este puente que es una altura considerable, voy a caer, y ¡Morir de una vez por todas!, nadie me lo va impedir.

¿acaso no tengo motivos suficientes para hacerlo?

Un paso es lo que hace falta, y lo he dado, siento que vuelo, pero sé que estoy cayendo, ¿sé sintió Icaro, cómo me estoy sintiendo Yo, cuando el Sol derritió sus alas?, ¡tal vez no!. Siento el aire en todo mi cuerpo.

No sé cuantos segundos tardaré en caer.

En todas las veces que he muerto, no he mi vida pasar ante mis ojos, (esta vez no es diferente), cuando todo va terminar siento que alguien me agarra fuertemente entre sus brazos, y no me hace falta abrir los ojos para saber quien es. Castiel, el maldito ángel, empeñado en no dejarme Morir. No le pedí que fuera mi ángel Guardián, ¡No se lo Pedí!, ¡mil veces maldito!.

Abro los ojos, pataleo, le doy codazos, ¡lucho!, pero no me suelta, Como me gustaría arrancarle las alas, como si fuera una libélula. Arrancar una a una todas sus plumas, pero no puedo, Castiel utiliza fuerza contra y me abraza fuertemente.

************************

¡Ese ángel se ha vuelto meter en mis sueños!, No le he dado permiso para hacerlo, pero sé por qué lo hace, ¡Sam!, Sam el ha dicho que me vigile. ¡y todo porque Sam me pilló mirando el el fuego de la hoguera como hipnotizado. (la verdad, es otra, cuando estuve a punto de poner la mano en el fuego, Sam adivino mis intenciones, aleje la mano rápidamente). De ese día no confiar en mí, Siento sus ojos vigilantes, y Castiel me vigila en los sueños.

No tengo ningún motivo para vivir, pero aún así abro la puerta de la habitación , me los encuentro frente a frente.

Sam esta muy enfadado, (rara vez pone la cara de cachorro), Castiel esta inexpresivo, pero ninguno aparta la mirada hacia mi persona. Sam es le primero en Hablar:

_ No puedo soportarlo más, no puedo soportar que mi hermano se ha dejado vencer, por la vida, que no encontré motivos suficientes para vivir, no puedo soportarlo, no puedo soportar que no cuentes conmigo, que te encierres en ti mismo, que construyas una muralla alrededor de tus sentimientos y Nosotros.

Lágrimas en sus ojos de cachorro, Siento hacerle daño, pero no puedo cuidar más tiempo de él. Esta vez es CAstiel que toma la palabra.

_ Dean, no te diré que el suicidio es un pecado o que vas al infierno, (ya has estado en el infierno), Sólo te pido que vivas por nosotros, (si, yo también me incluyo, este ángel que ves, esta completamente enamorado de tí,) .

La verdad que me sorprende la confesión de Castiel,, no sabía que albergaba esos sentimientos hacía mi. El saber la verdad, me debería causar asco, pero no siento, siento todo lo contrario, quizás un poquito felicidad.

Algo me dice que Sam conocía hace tiempo, los sentimientos que Castiel siente por mí, que guardo el secreto de Castiel.

_ Si te atreves suicidarte, (aunque sea en sueños)iré a por ti, y de un tirón de oreja, te traeré de vuelta, (no me importa si estuvieras en el infierno, cielo, o purgatorio), No me quedaré otra vez sin Hermano Mayor. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que perder?. ¡Por favor, déjeme cuidarte!.

Una cosa que siempre he admirado de Sam, es que no tiene miedo demostrar sus sentimientos, se deja llevar por ello. Se acerca hacia mí, me abraza con fuertemente, un abrazo de oso.

Sam se aleja, y ahora es el turno de Castiel de hablar:

_¡Yo, te seguiré a todas partes, no importa si con ello pierdo mis alas, pero nunca te dejaré solo, siempre estaré contigo, pesar que no sientas lo mismo, a pesar que sientas asco por mí.

Le miro a los ojos, veo sus ojos sinceros, buscó algo en ellos que me pueda causar miedo asco, y no los encuentro.   
Veo sus ojos azules, tristemente bellos, que me mira esperando una que tal vez nunca llegue, pero llega, me acerco mucho eliminando la distancia que hay entre nosotros, pongo mis manos su cuello y lo acercó hacia mí, y lo besó, no esta nada mal nuestro primer beso, un beso cálido, lleno de esperanza.

Por un momento, olvidamos que Sam esta con nosotros, y finalizamos el beso, y vimos que Sam no tiene lágrimas en los ojos, tiene una sonrisa en los labios, y nos abraza fuertemente.


End file.
